


Chuter pour mieux se relever

by na_nouu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 04:04:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20401390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/na_nouu/pseuds/na_nouu
Summary: La vie n'est pas chose simple, surtout lorsque l'on est une sorcière. Encore plus lorsque l'on porte le nom de Jane Lily Potter. Âgée de seulement trois mois lorsque Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom tue ses parents, James et Lily Potter, Jane est immédiatement recueillie par son parrain, qui n'est autre que Severus Rogue. Si sa vie n'est pas des plus désagréables, un être manque cependant à l'appel : son frère. Comment réussir à garder espoir lorsque l'on connait l'existence de ce dernier, sans que celui-ci ne sache rien de nous, pas même notre nom ? Et comment réussir à survivre face à nos propres démons ?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Cette histoire est basée sur celle de J.K. Rowling. Les personnages originaux, événements ou toutes autres choses présentes dans les livres sont la propriété de l'auteure, et non la mienne. Seuls le personnage de Jane et l'idée de l'histoire m'appartiennent, et ne doivent donc pas être copiés. Certains moments du livre peuvent être modifiés, pour le bien de l'histoire et afin d'éviter les faux-raccords.

> ### Prologue

Lily Potter était une femme pétillante. Vous l'auriez pensé, vous aussi, si vous étiez présent dans la chambre où elle se trouvait à cet instant. Un bébé dans les bras, elle virevoltait doucement, faisant valser ses longs cheveux roux autour de son visage. Son mari, James Potter, l'observait en souriant. Il aimait plus que tout ces doux moments passés en famille, où tous les problèmes qui les assaillaient ces temps-ci disparaissaient subitement en quelques instants. James savait que ses enfants y étaient pour beaucoup. Leur jeunesse et leur pureté avaient le pouvoir de briser le malheur que le Seigneur des Ténèbres et ses partisans répandaient partout où ils allaient. A cause de lui, la famille Potter était contrainte de se cacher. Ce n'était pas quelque chose de très agréable, mais cela était nécessaire. James Potter aurait aimé participer un peu plus à la rébellion que l'Ordre avait commencé à lancer, mais il savait que protéger ses enfants était la seule chose qui comptait en ces jours sombres. De plus, cela lui permettait de passer du temps avec sa femme, et rien ne lui faisait plus plaisir. 

Néanmoins, James Potter avait peur. Oh, il savait que leur cachette était un secret bien gardé, puisque seuls ses meilleurs amis étaient au courant de leur localisation. Cependant, c'était la prophétie qui l'inquiétait. Il savait que cette dernière mettait en danger ses précieux enfants, que ce soit maintenant, ou plus tard. Ils étaient tous deux directement concernés, Harry tout particulièrement, même si du haut de ses trois mois, Jane risquait beaucoup aussi. Dumbledore leur avait confié, à lui et sa femme, tout ce qu'il savait de cette prophétie. Mais James trouvait cela trop peu. Ou trop... A vrai dire, il ne savait pas vraiment quoi en penser. La seule chose qu'il savait, c'était que ses enfants étaient destinés à un avenir à la fois sombre et brillant. Qu'ils deviendraient de très grands sorciers. Même s'il aurait dû en ressentir de la fierté, il aurait amplement préféré que ce ne soit pas le cas.

« James, chéri, tout va bien ? »

Ce dernier secoua vaguement la tête lorsque Lily l'interpella d'une voix inquiète. Cela faisait près de dix minutes qu'il fixait le vide sans rien dire.

« Ce n'est... Ce n'est que cette prophétie. »

Lily eut un sourire tendre. Elle comprenait les terreurs de son mari, car elle se trouvait hantée par les mêmes inquiétudes. Mais Lily Potter savait relativiser. Ou tout du moins, elle savait se convaincre que c'était le cas.

« Cesse de t'inquiéter. Nous ne sommes même pas certains qu'il s'agisse réellement d'Harry, et si ce n'est pas le cas, alors Jane ne risque rien. De plus, nous sommes cachés, protégés par nos amis, et réunis. Je n'aurais pas espéré mieux en ces temps... »

James soupira. Sa femme savait toujours trouver les bons mots. Il se redressa un peu et chassa ses sombres pensées d'un revers de la main.

« Tu as raison, pardonne-moi de gâcher l'ambiance.   
— Ne t'excuse pas, c'est tout à fait normal ! »

Tous deux se sourirent longuement, jusqu'à ce qu'un éclat de rire vienne rompre le silence, rapidement suivit par une tornade de cheveux ébènes qui débarqua dans la chambre. Un Harry encore vaguement titubant coursait une boule de poils noirs, qui se cacha d'un seul bond sous l'armoire de la chambre.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a avec ce chat... Tu crois qu'il ne l'aime pas ? demanda James en observant Harry qui essayait d'attraper l'une des pattes de l'animal pour le tirer hors de sa cachette. Déjà la dernière fois il a failli le tuer...  
— Voyons, James, la dernière fois, il avait enfourché un petit balai volant, que ton cher ami Sirius avait eu la bonne idée de lui offrir... Je pense simplement qu'il a trouvé en ce chat un très bon jouet ! »

James se mit à rire et se leva pour attraper son fils avant de le faire basculer par-dessus son épaule.

« Papa ! »

Le petit garçon tenta de se débattre en riant, mais son père le tenait fermement. Il trottina dans la chambre, secouant Harry en tout sens, ce qui ne semblait pas le déranger le moins du monde tant cela l'amuser. Lily poussait parfois quelques exclamations lorsqu'elle croyait voir Harry glisser, mais ce petit manège la faisait bien rire. Pendant ce temps, elle câlinait doucement la petite Jane qui somnolait dans ses bras. 

En passant près de la fenêtre, James ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil furtif à l'extérieur, nerveux. Ce qu'il vit lui glaça le sang. Ses mains tremblaient lorsqu'il posa Harry sur le sol et il se précipita vers la fenêtre pour refermer les volets. Il se recula immédiatement vers sa femme et murmura d'une voix blanche. 

« Il est là... »


	2. Cœur brisé

> ### Chapitre n°1 — Cœur brisé 

Un homme apparut brusquement sur le chemin, sortit de nulle part. En voyant la maison face à lui, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, son visage devint pâle et il eut du mal à avancer vers le jardin tant il titubait. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Il imaginait déjà le pire.

_« Non, pas Harry, je vous en supplie, tuez-moi si vous voulez, tuez-moi à sa place... »_

Il entra à pas hésitants, enjambant la porte qui, arrachée, gisait au sol. Ses cheveux mi-longs et ébènes pendaient misérablement devant ses yeux, encore plus sombres et creusés qu'en temps normal. Il avança lentement, évitant ici et là les meubles ou les objets explosés par terre. Les lumières, à peine accrochées au plafond, baignaient la maison d'une pâle lueur, rendant l'ambiance pesante et étouffante. Certaines lampes clignotaient faiblement, produisant des flashs lumineux très désagréables, qui empêchaient l'homme, quelque peu aveuglé, de se diriger correctement. Après s'être pris un mur dans l'épaule, il buta brusquement sur quelque chose qui venait d'apparaître à ses pieds. Incapable de prévoir le coup, il s'étala au sol et tomba lourdement sur ce qui lui avait barré le passage. Loin d'être quelque chose de dur, l'objet amortit quelque peu le choc. Si l'on pouvait parler d'un objet...   
En réalisant la cause de sa chute, l'homme se releva d'un bon. Il détourna la tête et un sanglot secoua sa poitrine. 

_« C'est mon dernier avertissement... »_

Severus Rogue n'était pourtant pas particulièrement proche de James Potter. A vrai dire, il l'avait toujours haï, du plus profond de son être. Mais c'était avant que Lily ne vienne s'en mêler et ne leur montre qu'ils n'étaient pas si différent l'un de l'autre. Alors, Severus l'avait un peu moins détesté. Juste un peu seulement, mais certainement bien assez pour se sentir aussi horrifié par la présence du corps inanimé de ce dernier à ses pieds. Il savait ce que cela voulait dire. Mais il ne l'avait pas encore accepté... 

_« Non, pas Harry ! Je vous en supplie... Ayez pitié... Ayez pitié... Pas Harry ! Pas Harry ! Je vous en supplie... Je ferai ce que vous voudrez... »_

Severus se précipita sans réfléchir vers les escaliers et les monta aussi vite que ses jambes flageolantes le lui permettait. Il se souciait bien peu de savoir si le Seigneur des Ténèbres était toujours présent. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était la voir. De préférence en vie, même s'il savait au fond de lui que les chances étaient très minimes. 

_« _ _Avada_ _Kedavra_ _ ! »_

Le couloir de l'étage était encore plus dévasté que le rez-de-chaussée. Il y régnait une odeur terrible de fumée, signe que quelque chose brûlait par-là. Severus Rogue observa un instant autour de lui et se dirigea vers la seule lueur présente dans le couloir, celle de la chambre des enfants. Les décombres qui jonchaient le sol craquaient bruyamment sous ses pieds, mais il s'en fichait. Il s'en fichait car il était arrivé au bout du couloir et que son ventre était tellement noué que cela en devenait douloureux. Il inspira longuement pendant un bref instant et entra dans la chambre sans plus de réflexion.

Son premier réflexe fut de hurler. Puis il se couvrit vivement la bouche de ses mains tremblantes et recula jusqu'au mur en trébuchant. Une plainte déchirante lui échappa malgré lui et il se précipita finalement jusqu'au corps de Lily Potter. Pendant un certain moment, il ne sut pas vraiment quoi faire et ses bras restèrent suspendus dans le vide alors qu'il pleurait à chaudes larmes. La culpabilité ne lui avait jamais autant dévoré la poitrine. C'était de sa faute. Tout était de sa faute. Mais qu'avait-il fait ?

« Non... murmura-t-il finalement. NON ! »

Il saisit délicatement le corps inerte de la jeune femme et le serra désespérément contre lui.

« Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai fait ça ? »

Sa voix se brisa et de lourds sanglots incontrôlables le secouèrent de toute part.   
Severus n'avait jamais autant souffert qu'à cet instant. Durant son adolescence pourtant, il avait vécu bien des choses, bien des souffrances, qui ne semblaient pas vouloir l'épargner. Entre sa solitude, l'ignoble Potter et ses erreurs qui lui avaient faites perdre Lily une première fois, Severus pensait que rien ne serait jamais pire. Pourtant, il venait de perdre son amour de jeunesse une seconde et toute dernière fois. Et de nouveau par sa faute.

Rien n'aurait pu le sortir de cet état de semi-conscience dans lequel il s'était plongé. A part peut-être ce cri de bambin, qui le fit brusquement sursauter. En relevant la tête, il repéra le petit Harry, assis dans son berceau, le visage rougit de larmes et une étrange marque en forme d'éclair sur le front. Mais les vagissements qui lui parvenaient étaient loin d'être ceux d'Harry. Severus Rogue réalisa soudainement que le petit garçon n'était pas seul, depuis maintenant trois mois. Il avait une petite sœur. Et Severus se sentit encore plus mal lorsqu'il se rappela que c'était lui le parrain de la petite Jane. Il se releva vivement et fouilla la pièce du regard. Repérant finalement un renfoncement derrière l'une des commodes, il s'en approcha à pas saccadés et découvrit finalement le bébé, emmitouflé dans une couverture qui semblait déchirée au niveau de sa poitrine. Dès qu'elle l'aperçut, Jane se tut. Son parrain, car tel était son rôle, la saisit avec toute la délicatesse qu'il pouvait lui offrir et la serra tendrement contre lui. Sentant l'enfant se débattre entre ses bras, Severus paniqua. Il savait que la garde de Jane allait lui revenir, puisque ses parents n'étaient plus. Mais il était loin d'être habitué à s'occuper de très jeunes enfants. Pourtant, il ne voulait pas abandonner la petite. Comme si en s'occupant d'elle, il pourrait réparer ses fautes. Il s'écarta un peu d'elle et l'observa un moment. Jane avait déjà quelques cheveux de jais sur le haut de sa tête, et elle fixait son parrain d'un regard calme. Severus se sentit défaillir en remarquant qu'elle avait les yeux verts, tout comme sa mère, et son frère. Son attention fut cependant attirée une nouvelle fois sur la déchirure de la couverture, et il remarqua que même le pyjama de la petite semblait abîmé. Severus hésita puis approcha lentement ses doigts du tissu pour l'écarter. Il pâlit légèrement en remarquant qu'une longue ligne rouge traversait la poitrine du bébé. Si celle-ci n'était pas en forme d'éclair, elle ressemblait néanmoins à celle du petit Harry. Jane gémit légèrement lorsque son parrain tenta de poser ses doigts sur la blessure, mais en voyant que cela la faisait souffrir, il les retira immédiatement. 

Severus ne savait plus quoi faire. Il se contenta de serrer sa filleule contre lui, et se dirigea vers son grand-frère, toujours assis dans son petit lit. Il ne pourrait jamais vraiment savoir ce qu'il s'était passé dans cette chambre. Quelque chose, cependant, n'avait pas dû se dérouler comme le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'aurait voulu, car ce dernier n'aurait jamais eu la gentillesse de laisser Harry en vie.   
Un bruit de moteur résonna brusquement dans le demi-silence qui régnait dans la maison et ses alentours. Severus comprit que quelqu'un venait et il se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Il savait que Jane était un précieux atout, car Voldemort ne savait absolument rien d'elle alors même qu'elle était la sœur d'Harry, le désormais survivant, et qu'elle serait toujours liée à ce dernier. Il jeta un regard furtif à Jane, puis Harry. Il se doutait que les cicatrices qui résulteraient des blessures des deux enfants seraient à la fois leur point fort et leur point faible. Aussi, Severus décida qu'il était préférable qu'ils grandissent séparément. Lorsque les marches des escaliers craquèrent bruyamment, il n'hésita plus.

Il se tourna une dernière fois vers le corps de Lily, le regard douloureux, puis vers Harry, en se promettant qu'il ferait tout pour le protéger. Lui, et sa sœur. Il serra un peu plus Jane contre son cœur et il disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparut sur le chemin.

Quelques secondes après, un homme immense surgissait dans la chambre pour se diriger vers Harry, les joues baignées de larmes.


	3. La seconde prophétie

> ### Chapitre n°2 — La seconde prophétie

« Vous avez fait le bon choix, Severus, déclara d'une voix posée le professeur Dumbledore.  
— Je n'en suis plus aussi sûr..., murmura Rogue. »

Ce dernier tenait fermement le petit corps de sa filleule serré contre sa poitrine. Il fuyait le regard perçant de Dumbledore, qui, assis derrière son bureau, lui faisait face de toute sa splendeur.

Severus Rogue, après avoir transplané loin du désastre qui habitait la maison des Potter, s'était dirigé en toute urgence vers les hautes grilles en fer forgé de Poudlard. Dumbledore l'y attendait déjà, comme s'il avait deviné de quoi il retournait. Depuis, les deux hommes s'étaient enfermés dans le bureau du directeur, afin de discuter en toute liberté des événements tragiques de la nuit.

« J'aurais certainement dû laisser la petite Jane aux côtés de son frère. Je... Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. Comment est-ce que j'ai pu croire un seul instant que je serai capable de m'occuper d'une enfant ?  
— Vous êtes son parrain. Il n'y a que vous qui soyez en droit de la garder, qui soyez capable de l'élever comme auraient dû le faire James et Lily. »

Même si Dumbledore semblait tenter de rassurer Rogue, il ne parvenait pour le moment qu'à l'inquiéter de plus en plus.

« Justement ! Je suis bien loin d'être James, ou Lily. Je ne suis pas comme eux... Elle ne sera jamais heureuse à mes côtés ; le Maître sera toujours présent dans ma vie, que je le veuille ou non. J'ai fait une seule erreur par le passé, qui me coûte aujourd'hui mon futur. Je ne peux pas m'occuper d'elle : elle sera en permanence en danger ! s'écria-t-il, paniqué. »

Le directeur fronça un instant les sourcils, rendu soucieux par ces quelques paroles. Vu ainsi, il était vrai que la petite Jane risquait sa vie en restant avec son parrain, encore bien trop proche des forces du Mal. Mais d'un autre côté, Voldemort avait-il seulement conscience de son existence ? La laisser auprès de son frère la rendait plus accessible, plus vulnérable. Mais rien n'était sûr.

Dumbledore savait que Voldemort n'avait pas disparu ; il trouverait toujours le moyen de revenir. Mais comment savoir de quel côté la menace serait moins grande pour la jeune Potter ?

En pleine réflexion, ce fut l'arrivée fracassante du professeur Trelawney qui fit sursauter les deux hommes. Essoufflée, les cheveux emmêlés, les yeux exorbités, habillée d'une chemise de nuit à fleurs, Sibylle Trelawney faisait peur. Elle releva un regard paniqué vers le directeur.

« Les Potter... Mon Dieu, il est trop tard... Ils sont, ils sont... Oh mon Dieu... »

Dumbledore se leva de son fauteuil de bois et s'approcha à pas feutrés de la jeune femme terrifiée. Il posa une main qui se voulait rassurante sur son épaule.

« Nous sommes déjà au courant. Severus Rogue ici présent revient justement de la maison : leurs enfants ont survécu. »

La professeur hocha vivement la tête, murmurant quelques mots d'une voix précipitée.

« La prophétie, c'est la prophétie... La prophétie... »

Rogue l'observait d'un œil horrifié. Il était le seul responsable. C'était lui, qui avait rapporté ce qu'il avait entendu de cette prophétie. C'est lui qui avait tué Lily, et James Potter. C'était de sa faute, il le savait. Et ça le tuait à petit feu.

Il ne put retenir un sanglot, qui attira immédiatement le regard du professeur de divination. Elle lui jeta un bref coup d'œil, avant de remarquer la présence de la petite Jane dans ses bras. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent durant quelques secondes, se voilèrent brusquement et sa voix prit une étrange intonation masculine.

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a entraîné sa propre chute, car en marquant l'enfant, il marqua sa sœur... Et en se liant à l'un, il s'est lié aux deux... Il ne pourra tuer l'un, qu'en tuant l'autre en même temps... Et il ne pourra vivre qu'en tuant de sa main les deux enfants qu'il a marqué comme ses égaux... Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne pourra mourir que lorsque les deux enfants auront brisé le lien... »

Puis, la seconde suivante, Sibylle Trelawney s'écroula dans les bras du professeur Dumbledore, inconsciente.

« Vous avez réellement fait le bon choix, Severus, reprit le directeur après avoir installé le corps de la jeune femme sur une chaise. Harry et Jane doivent rester séparés, pour leur sécurité. Plus ils resteront éloignés, plus leur vie sera préservée. »

Severus Rogue baissa les yeux sur sa filleule, portant son regard sur la plaie qui lui traversait la poitrine, et que l'on pouvait apercevoir à travers la déchirure de son body. Ce qui ne serait bientôt qu'une cicatrice, venait de lier Jane à un destin des plus sombres.


	4. Récit douloureux

> ### Chapitre n°3 — Récit douloureux

_~ environ 4 ans après ~_

« Jane, il est temps d'aller te coucher, annonça Severus Rogue en entrant dans la chambre de sa filleule. »

Allongée à plat ventre sur le parquet, la petite fille ne releva même pas la tête. Le visage caché par ses cheveux ébènes, elle feuilletait un livre coloré. Son parrain s'approcha d'elle et se pencha pour regarder ce qu'elle tenait entre les mains. Il soupira et tendit son bras pour récupérer le bouquin.

« Jane, combien de fois devrais-je te répéter de ne pas fouiller dans ma bibliothèque ? »

Il avait pincé les lèvres et l'observait d'un regard qui se voulait réprobateur, mais, comme très souvent, son ton n'était pas méchant. Au contraire, il était même amusé par le comportement de la petite. Elle n'avait que 4 ans, mais elle prenait déjà plaisir à s'intéresser aux livres de potions que possédaient Rogue. Bien sûr, elle était encore bien loin de comprendre toute la finesse de ce sujet, mais elle aimait beaucoup observer les différents dessins de plantes qui figuraient un peu partout sur les pages jaunies des ouvrages.

Elle leva finalement les yeux vers lui, presque suppliante.

« Encore un peu, demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix fluette.  
— Jane..., soupira son parrain.  
— S'il te plaît ! rajouta-t-elle précipitamment, se souvenant brusquement qu'elle avait oublié la célèbre formule de politesse. »

Severus se mit à rire. Il déposa le livre qu'il tenait encore dans les mains sur la commode en bois clair qui était posée près de la porte de la chambre puis il se pencha à nouveau vers Jane pour l'attraper délicatement et la porter jusque dans son lit. Sans grande conviction, elle tenta de se débattre, mais elle aimait tellement lorsque son parrain la serrait dans ses bras qu'elle ne le faisait jamais sérieusement. Elle se laissa donc faire, le sourire aux lèvres, et lorsqu'elle fut finalement installée sous ses couvertures, elle releva ses yeux émeraudes vers Severus.

« Raconte-moi encore une fois, s'il te plaît. »

Rogue se sentit défaillir un instant ; il avait encore un peu de mal à ne pas retrouver le visage et les yeux de Lily dans ceux de sa fille, et cela le faisait toujours souffrir de se souvenir qu'il avait définitivement perdu cette femme qu'il aimait tant. En réalité, Jane l'aidait beaucoup. Ainsi, il était obligé de ne pas sombrer. Il avait rejeté loin de lui l'envie de se noyer dans l'alcool après la mort de sa bien-aimée, pour se concentrer sur son rôle de parrain. Il voulait tant se racheter de ses fautes passées. Il savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressasser ses erreurs et de se dire que s'il n'avait pas rallié le camp du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Jane serait entre les bras de ses parents, à jouer avec son grand frère. Aussi, il faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour qu'elle soit la plus heureuse possible. Il n'avait jamais été très à l'aise avec les enfants, mais Jane n'était pas une petite fille très difficile. Très douce, très attachante, elle offrait beaucoup d'affection à son parrain, qui lui en rendait bien plus encore. Il ne pouvait imaginer ce qu'il se serait passé s'il n'avait pas eu Jane à ses côtés ; il serait certainement déjà mort à l'heure qu'il était.

En entendant les quelques mots de Jane, Severus avait bien compris ce qu'elle désirait entendre. C'était une autre chose assez dure à faire pour lui, mais il s'y forçait ; Jane méritait de tout savoir sur la famille qu'elle aurait dû avoir. Étonnement, Severus Rogue savait faire preuve d'une objectivité impressionnante. Il ne crachait pas à longueur de temps sur James Potter, qu'il avait pourtant toujours détesté étant jeune. En réalité, il ne supportait pas l'idée de mentir à sa filleule, alors qu'il était la cause de tout son malheur. Bien qu'elle ne soit pas encore en âge de comprendre la place qu'il avait réellement eu dans la disparition des Potter, il se préparait déjà psychologiquement à tout lui expliquer lorsqu'elle serait plus grande. En attendant, son rôle était de lui conter l'histoire de ses parents.

Il s'assit à côté d'elle sur le bord du lit aux draps verts et s'appuya contre le mur pour que Jane puisse se blottir contre lui.

Si on lui avait dit qu'un jour il se retrouverait aussi proche de quelqu'un, il ne l'aurait jamais cru ; Severus Rogue était loin d'être quelqu'un de très tactile, et encore moins câlin. Mais il avait su faire des efforts pour sa filleule, et la douceur de cette dernière avait rendu la tâche de plus en plus naturelle et agréable. Désormais, c'était même lui qui venait le plus souvent lui réclamer de l'attention. Il en avait toujours reçu si peu, que l'amour que lui portait la petite fille lui réchauffait le cœur. Il n'était jamais aussi souriant qu'avec elle ; plus précisément, il n'y avait qu'elle qui le voyait sourire.

Lorsque la brune se fut installée contre le torse de son parrain, elle ferma les yeux, un sourire aux lèvres, et attendit que Severus commence son histoire. Il inspira longuement, avant de finalement se lancer. Même si Jane avait pris de plus en plus l'habitude de le questionner sur le passé de ses parents, cela restait toujours une épreuve pour lui ; il ne pouvait que se rappeler qu'il était responsable de la chute finale de cette triste histoire.

« Ta maman s'appelait Lily Evans, commença-t-il tristement. Elle est née dans une famille de moldus, non loin de chez moi. Ses parents étaient des gens admirables et très aimants, mais sa sœur, Pétunia, n'était pas une jeune fille très agréable. Pourtant, Lily l'aimait beaucoup, et c'est ce qui m'a toujours étonné. J'observais beaucoup ta maman lorsque j'étais jeune ; c'était une petite fille magnifique et elle me fascinait. J'ai très vite compris que c'était une sorcière ; c'est ce qui nous a rapprochés. Nous passions des après-midis à parler du monde des sorciers, et Lily me confiait ses peurs, ses tristesses. Elle était très touchée par le comportement de sa sœur : Pétunia était devenue encore plus méchante avec elle depuis que la famille Evans savait que leur fille était une sorcière. Elle était très jalouse, elle aussi aurait aimé pouvoir faire de la magie. Mais ce n'était pas le cas, et sa colère se dirigeait toujours vers Lily. Elle la traitait de monstre, tout le temps. Et ta maman en était très triste. Je suis content d'avoir pu être là pour elle dans ces moments ; il vaut mieux faire face aux problèmes à deux... »

Severus soupira légèrement à ces mots, et Jane releva les yeux vers lui. Elle glissa sa main dans la sienne, et ses lèvres s'étirèrent dans un joli sourire.

« Nous aussi, on est deux, souffla-t-elle simplement, de sa petite voix fluette. »

Son parrain sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Jane avait toujours les mots pour le toucher. Il hocha vaguement la tête, glissa ses bras autour de sa filleule pour la serrer un peu plus contre lui, et il reprit son récit.

« A nos onze ans, nous avons donc rejoint Poudlard. Lily était très impatiente : je lui avais raconté tout ce que je savais sur l'école, et elle rêvait de la découvrir. C'était un tout nouveau monde pour elle, mais elle savait déjà qu'elle s'y sentirait merveilleusement bien. Pour un grand nombre de gens, Poudlard devient leur nouvelle maison ; c'était le cas pour Lily. Elle s'est rapidement fait des amis, elle était aimée et appréciée par tous, et surtout des professeurs. Elle était loin des méchancetés de sa sœur et c'était une sorcière remarquable. Elle était à Gryffondor. Moi, j'étais à Serpentard. Lily était très triste de voir qu'elle n'était pas avec moi. Je l'étais aussi, bien sûr. Mais je savais déjà, en arrivant, que je ne serai pas avec elle. Alors, la douleur a été moins forte chez moi. Et puis, de toute façon, nous avons continué de nous parler. Nous restions de très bons amis, et c'était la seule chose qui comptait à mes yeux. C'est à partir de là où j'ai commencé à faire des erreurs. De nombreuses erreurs. »

Il inspira profondément, se mordant la lèvre au passage, retenant de toutes ses forces les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. C'était à partir de ce moment que l'histoire devenait réellement douloureuse pour Severus Rogue.

« Lily et moi devenions moins proches. Elle s'était liée d'amitié avec de nombreux élèves. Moi, ce n'était pas vraiment mon cas. Je n'ai jamais été très ouvert aux autres, très sociable. Je préférais rester seul, surtout à Poudlard. Et Lily avait tellement besoin de ses nouveaux amis. J'étais triste, mais je ne lui en ai jamais voulu. J'étais un peu responsable, moi aussi, de notre éloignement. Je n'osais pas aller la voir lorsqu'elle était entourée. J'avais peur de lui faire honte, après tout j'étais un Serpentard, elle était une Gryffondor. La guerre des maisons a toujours été ridicule à mes yeux, mais j'ai moi-même nourri cette guerre en décidant de me tenir éloigné du groupe de Lily. Surtout que certains garçons de Gryffondor ne manquaient pas de lui tourner autour...  
— C'est Papa, n'est-ce pas ? demanda brusquement Jane, le sourire aux lèvres. »

Severus l'observa d'un œil amusé. 

« Oui, ton père en faisait partie. Il était toujours accompagné de ses trois éternels acolytes : Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow. Et j'avais très bien remarqué que James Potter était très intéressé par Lily. Ce qui n'était pas pour me plaire... Je n'avais jamais apprécié ce garçon, un peu trop fanfaron et arrogant à mon goût. Heureusement, c'était aussi le cas de Lily, dit-il dans un sourire. James Potter cherchait par tous les moyens à attirer son regard sur lui, mais elle ne supportait pas non plus son comportement, aussi, elle l'ignorait bien souvent. Malheureusement, James Potter semblait s'être mis en tête que me martyriser lui permettrait d'impressionner Lily ; c'est là qu'il a commencé à m'embêter. Chose que je lui rendais largement. Toutes mes années à Poudlard ont été rythmées par nos coups bas et nos insultes. Ce qui plaisait pas du tout à Lily. Je crois qu'elle n'aimait pas découvrir cette part plus... Sombre et mesquine chez moi. Après tout, je m'en sortais bien en potions. Et James Potter en a très souvent connu les frais. Pendant que moi, je souffrais de son talent en sortilèges. Lily en a très vite eu marre de nous voir nous batailler comme cela tout le temps. Elle me parlait encore moins qu'avant. Et, me sentant un peu seul, délaissé, c'est là que je me suis rapproché des mauvaises personnes. Des personnes qui n'était pas fréquentables. Je me suis laissé tirer vers une magie plus sombre, vers une part de moi-même que j'aurais préféré ne pas connaître. Lily ne l'a pas vraiment supporté. Nous nous sommes disputés, plus d'une fois. Et j'ai dit tellement de choses horribles, que je ne pensais pourtant pas. Cela a brisé notre amitié. »

_Ainsi que mon cœur, au passage_, pensa amèrement Severus. Remarquant la tristesse de son parrain, Jane l'entoura de ses bras pour le câliner.

« Mais maman t'aimait encore. Sinon, tu ne serais pas mon parrain. »

Severus soupira. A vrai dire, il était surtout venu s'excuser auprès de Lily quelques années après leur sortie de Poudlard. Et ce n'était pas forcément pour les bonnes raisons, même s'il était vraiment désolé par ce qu'il avait fait. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres voulait surtout garder un œil sur les deux Potter, qui commençaient déjà à se dresser face à lui. Il avait envoyé Severus. Et ce dernier en avait profité pour offrir de véritables excuses à son amie d'enfance, à celle qu'il avait toujours aimé, même si par-derrière, il avait encore fait l'erreur de la trahir. Égoïstement. Lâchement.

« Certainement, souffla finalement son parrain, sortant de ses pensées. Je peux continuer ? »

Jane hocha doucement la tête, se blottit un peu plus contre Severus, puis referma les yeux pour écouter la suite.

« Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de Lily pendant un très long moment. C'était... C'était très douloureux pour moi. Surtout que j'ai appris qu'elle s'était mariée avec James Potter. Je ne savais pas comment ils avaient pu se rapprocher. Mais ils s'aimaient, c'était certain. La preuve ; ils ont eu deux merveilleux enfants. Et puis un jour je suis allé... Je suis allé m'excuser. J'ai réussi à trouver où vivait Lily. Harry n'était pas encore né, je ne suis même sûr que ta maman était enceinte ; mais James était là lui. Et il n'était pas très content de me voir. Lily l'était, elle. Elle m'a pardonné dans la seconde qui a suivi mes excuses, et ça m'a réchauffé le cœur. Puis elle s'est mis en tête de me réconcilier avec son mari. James n'était pas très emballé par l'idée, et c'était la même chose pour moi. Mais nous avons fait un effort, pour faire plaisir à Lily. Alors, nous avons fini par nous tolérer, sans pour autant beaucoup nous apprécier. Mais c'était un bon début. C'est sûrement pour ça qu'il a accepté que je sois ton parrain.   
— Heureusement alors. Moi je t'aime plus que tout ! Je ne veux personne d'autre comme parrain, déclara-t-elle, presque avec fermeté. »

Une fois encore, Severus Rogue sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il resta un instant près de Jane, la câlinant doucement, sans rien dire. Il n'avait jamais encore raconté à sa filleule le décès de ses parents. Elle savait, bien sûr, qu'ils ne seraient plus jamais là. Qu'elle ne les verrait pas. Mais Severus ne voulait pas encore lui parler... Des détails. Du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ou encore pire, des prophéties qui la concernaient, elle, et son frère. Elle était encore trop jeune, et il avait lui aussi besoin de temps. Un jour, elle saurait l'entière vérité. Et peut-être ne l'aimerait-elle plus du tout. Aussi, il préférait profiter pleinement du moment présent, en priant que d'ici-là, il ne refasse pas quelques erreurs qui lui soient fatales. Il ferma les yeux, et une unique larme dévala sa joue.

« Je t'aime aussi, Jane. »

Sa filleule eut un sourire. Il se leva, la borda lentement et se pencha vers elle pour déposer un baiser sur son front. Il quitta la chambre le plus doucement possible, se retournant simplement sur le pas de la porte pour observer une dernière fois la petite Jane, qui dormait déjà paisiblement. Oui, il l'aimait plus que n'importe qui. Peut-être même plus que Lily. S'il la perdait, il ne pourrait pas le supporter. Jamais.


End file.
